My Saviour
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: Originally written by: 123467890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserve/Edits: muststairway/me


**Note: **Hello again, I don't own this story, it is written by 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa. I'm only editing it and preserving it. Again, 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa doesn't own any chracters are used at the stories.

* * *

**My Saviour! **

**Originally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

Aoi was walking on the road. The sky was dark, and the rains are dripping over the dark sky. Aoi with a blue umbrella, she wears her casual clothes, orange t-shirt and blue jacket with brown skirt and matching brown boots. She walks alone at the gloomy weather. She saw a pedestrian lane and he traffic light turns red to the cars, trucks, motorcycle etc. And go to the people who walks to. Aoi's eyes were very gloomy. She looks at the pedestrian lane and walks. But there is a car who was driving at the road, Aoi just look at the car. Remembering those pains. Sores and griefs, she decided she's too tired and sick about this life. But one people carries her and quickly saved her from a car passing by the pedestrian lane. The car stops for a while a fronted the two.

**"Please! Watch out!"** The driver was angry and drive back at his own business.

Aoi looks at the man who saved her miserable life. He's wet under the rain, he has no jackets, rain coats, and especially umbrellas. Only with his black t-shirt and his denim pants. A tall man with a Persian blue hair and those dark honey eyes of his and pale skin of his. Aoi and this man looked at each other.

**"Tch. Just look where are you going the car almost hit you!"** The man said with his intimidate and cold voice having a sermon at Aoi's doings.

**"You don't have to do it."** Aoi said with a no energy and with some monotone voice.

**"Tsk.. Your right I'm just wasting my time saving you."** The man cross his arms and walked away.

Aoi's eyes is still at the man's walking to until it disappear at her own eyes. _'He sure has a good personality, like Father's characteristics.'_ Aoi smiled a little. Remembering those happy days, her eyes turns to gloom again. No energy. She continued to walk again at the rain. Her head aches too much.

**"Argh.." **

She touches her head, her head was aching looks like she was torturing to her pains. She saw some a two children who were happy playing at the garden. Their faces are completely black. _'What was just that?' _Aoi touches her head and continues to walk to the rainy road. She was on the way at her home, she's all alone. When she arrived, she look at her family picture. Her tears are starting to fall down.

**"This is all my fault..."**

Aoi gripped her hands and look at her arms. Too many slashes at her arms due to her attempting suicide. She goes at the kitchen and she holds a bread knife. She slashed again her wrist. Too many blood splashed visions completely turns to black. She fells at the floor and with blood leaking at the floor and the dropped the bread knife at her side. Somebody knocked at her door. But no one response her neighbor worries again, that Aoi would slash another again. So she hurriedly opens the door a saw Aoi again! With blood at her wrist and unconscious.

**"Help us! Help us!"** Her neighbor yells begging for help.

Her neighbor named Zaizen Touko. One of Aoi's close friend, she is rich. Aoi always said some problems at Touko, Touko gives some advice but she thinks Aoi doesn't even understand what she mean. Touko always experience this so she know that Aoi has a Bipolar Disorder. The doctor always says this. Now they are on the hospital, Aoi is unconscious. Touko stays at Aoi's side.

**"Aoi, it's not your fault."** Touko's tears are falling down. She loves Aoi so much being a close friend of hers.

Touko's attention turns to Aoi's hospital room. She saw a handsome man a Persian blue hair and dark honey eyes and pale skin. Who was entering at Aoi's room. Touko stands up and they looked at each other.

**"Who are you?"** Touko asked for his name.

**"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Aoi's best friend before when I was a child."** The man introduced himself and what's the relation of Aoi to his.

**"Ah.. I see. Aoi's depressed."** Touko sits down again and she turns back to have a sad face.

**"I know why, Touko isn't it?"** Kyousuke cross his arms and incline his body at the wall.

**"Eh!? You know my name! I also know why Kyousuke-kun."** Touko worried again at Aoi.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Kyousuke and Aoi are childhood best friends. They played together and laugh together their parents they were best friends too. But Aoi's parents have a deep secret about Aoi's characteristic. Kyousuke's parents didn't know this. But one day came, Aoi's parents took Aoi away at Kyousuke. In order to make Kyousuke's parents and him to be safe away at Aoi.

**"Mama Papa why are we going away?"** Aoi cried and wiping her tears away.

**"It's just you have to study hard at other place hmmm..? Aoi."** Her mother smiled at her.

**"But how about Kyou-kun!? I won't leave him!"** Aoi cries more remembering her bestfriend.

**"It's about your self Aoi please understand my child. We'll come back at your best friend Aoi."** Her mother smiled again at her precious child.

**"Promise that Mama?"** Aoi asked.

**"Yes."** Her mother smiled again.

At Aoi's leave Kyousuke becomes sad and lonely. But one day, Aoi's parents saw Aoi was holding a knife and it has too many blood stains. Aoi's face was like a freak she grins to much and her eyes really was wide. She's a crazy child at her looks she has also blood stains at her cheeks. This was her parents were afraid of, Aoi has a disorder, DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) and she's Psychopath child. Aoi comes near at her parents and she ready to kill them.

**"Aoi! No!"** Her mother screamed.

**"That's what I want, beg on me."** Aoi evily smirked.

Aoi stabs her parents the blood scattered once on their house. Aoi killed her own parents, she was suprised that she saw her parents bleeding into nothing too much brutal. Aoi drops the knife she saw herself with blood. Aoi cried. One day Tsurugi family heard the news that Aoi killed her own parents. They decided the they must be more protective at Kyousuke. Kyousuke never believed at this news. But the Zaizen family decided to take care Aoi. The Zaizen family decided to take a therapy at Aoi but it's no use she still remember everything what happened at her own Family.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Aoi wakes up at her hospital bed and looks everywhere. She saw Touko who was at her side. And Kyousuke who was inclined at the wall. Aoi saw this man before! His Saviour in that accident!

**"You!?"** Aoi was shocked.

**"Yes me Aoi, remember?"** Kyousuke smirked.

Aoi's Head aches again, looks like her head is burning out of pain. **"T-touko!" **Aoi holds her head aching. Touko quickly holds Aoi's arms.

**"Aoi!? Are you fine? Why?" **Touko's face was really worried at her close friend who was in a white hospital bed. With a dextrose at her hand.

Aoi saw the two children who were playing at the garden. Aoi was the little girl while Kyousuke was the little boy who Aoi was playing to. Her eyes widens and look at Kyousuke who was still inclined at the wall.

**"Kyou-kun?"** Aoi remember now everything his childhood friend. **"S-stay away from me Kyou-kun, I'm a dangerous person."** Aoi said with her monotone voice and surrounded by gloomy airs.

**"That's not true Aoi. I'll always be here at your side it doesn't matter how dangerous you are!"** Kyousuke gets near at Aoi at his childhood best friend.

**"Even though I'm going to be a Psychopath or with my Dissociative Identity Disorder again?"** Aoi asks Kyousuke with a sad face.

**"Yes. I'll be always your Saviour. I'll save you no matter what Aoi. I'll save you with your Disorders. Because I have always love you. Nobody will stop my love for you even though your a psychopath!"** Kyousuke confesses his true feelings about Aoi. Since they were child Kyousuke loves Aoi.

**"I also love you Kyou-kun!"** Aoi smiled, that's the smile again were you can see her happy. **"Save me. Kyou-kun." **Aoi cried and incline her head at Kyousuke's chest.

**"I will Aoi. Don't be afraid Aoi. I'll protect you." **Kyousuke hugged Aoi who was crying.

It doesn't matter to them anymore. As long as they love each other there will be no limits. In the name of Love, nobody could stop them by loving each other even if it's a sickness!

* * *

**Note: **I edited some parts of the story that there were mistakes and undefined descriptions. And sorry for sometimes I forgot to edit some mistakes. Sorry


End file.
